Conversa no quadro:Aprovações/@comment-30454277-20171022182412/@comment-191.54.70.196-20171028151236
EliminatorVenom escreveu: Repetiu o mesmo ponto. Quer que eu mencione outras ficções? Beleza. *Em Dies Irae, Tubal Cain, Wolfgang Schreiber e Wilhelm Ehrenburg tem constatações e feitos Infrarrelativísticos. Ainda são atingidos por ataques que foram descritos como sendo apenas supersônicos, contendo a velocidade de balas ou quebrando a barreira do som. Devo negar todos os feitos pra isso? *Na DC/Marvel isso é hilariamente comum. Superman por vezes vê balas praticamente congeladas no meio do ar, viaja entre sistemas solares em segundos e casualmente supera a velocidade da luz, ainda assim, sempre que ele luta com alguém tipo o Batman, ele é atingido por ataques e armas no máximo Hipersônicos, como explosões, e é regularmente atingido por ataques Supersônicos. Na Marvel posso mencionar o Thor, que mesmo consistentemente indo a velocidades interestelares em segundos, ele já foi dito como tendo dificuldades de realizar feitos simplesmente Infrarrelativísticos. *Guts tem dois feitos Alto Hipersônicos e um Hipersônico de baixo nível. Ele é consistentemente Subsônico em quase todas as outras ocasiões. Nós consideramos os valores Hipersônicos e Alto Hipersônicos. *Dio Brando é um exemplo excelente. O cara blitza pessoas com feitos 365x mais rápidos do que a luz, mas ele é ainda atingido por ataques na velocidade da luz, ou ditos como apenas supersônicos. (Posso estar errado nesse último, pois faz um tempão que não leio JoJo, mas acho que tem uma constatação do tipo) Posso continuar infinitamente. O ponto é, o autor pode muito bem se contradizer sim, e isso é até normal, especialmente quando ele não fica calculando os próprios feitos e tem plena consciência de seus níveis de poder. Os personagens da franquia podem ter feitos apenas Mach 2 na narração, mas se eles tem feitos acima disso que na narração não foi dita explicitamente a velocidade (Por exemplo, rebater uma flecha a um centímetro ou menos do rosto, o que dá uns Mach 10), então desculpe, mas pessoalmente considero o maior valor, especialmente quando não é apenas um ou dois feitos, e sim vários. Aliás, tava re-analisando o cálculo que você tinha dito ser erro de interpretação... E você pode falar o que quiser sobre meu desconhecimento em Fate, mas eu sou fluente em inglês. "The bolts of lightning from the autodefensor activated and went to intercept the incoming arrow, but while several bolts had struck it, the arrow managed to slip through the lightning strikes ''' and came for Gilgamesh. '''The speed at which electricity transmitted through the air, the speed of lighting in other words, is slower than light, '' but it should have been fast enough to catch a normal arrow. '' But the speed of the arrow went beyond the limits of humanity." A narração explicitamente constata que a flecha deslizou por entre alguns raios, e que os raios deveriam ser rápidos o suficiente para capturar as flechas. Claro, é possível que seja apenas uma forma de embelezar o texto, mas isso é bizarramente consistente com o feito de Enkidu, além de que pelo contexto, não ser algo muito provável. Na vdd não quero, usar outras obras de outras mídias até não é nenhuma base sólida, ainda mais não tendo conexão alguma com a franquia em questão. Você cita personagens com mais feitos que desfeitos e quer comparar isso a um cálculo quase todo teórico de uma obra de Fate que está sendo usado para todo Nasuverse, sendo que este é contrariado por diversas informações oficiais e outros feitos. E essa citação diz que a flecha estava passando pelos raios, da a entender que a maioria deles atingiram a flecha, fora que tem o detalhe de a flecha não ser atingida por uma minória dos raios não classificaria sua velocidade como MHS. Fora que ai que me lembre é uma arma defensiva do Gilgamesh, não são raios naturais e sim descargas elétricas liberadas por um equipamento que fica ao redor o protegendo de ataques de longa distância(já ia me esquecendo dessa arma dele).